


Decisiones

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen, Jossed, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sanada prefiere pensar que Yukimura no fue quien lo influenció a quedarse en el club de tenis.
Collections: 30Vicios: 30 Vicios





	Decisiones

Lo único que Sanada esperaba al entrar a Rikkai era un vida escolar tranquila, en la que podría dedicarse por completo a sus dos pasiones, kendo y tenis, y pulir sus habilidades en estas. Al fin de cuentas Rikkai era un colegio conocido como uno de los mejores, no sólo en el aspecto académico.

El primer día de clases, al visitar el club de kendo, vio justo lo que esperaba: un grupo de jóvenes tenaces que entrenaban hasta que la noche llegaba y el conserje los sacaba del colegio.

Complacido con ello se inscribió en este, no sin antes confirmar que las políticas del club aceptaban que sus miembros perteneciesen a otro. El capitán Suzuki-san mencionó, a pesar de que no era necesario, que eso sólo se permitía cuando las actividades de uno no se interponían con las del otro.

—Normalmente, Sanada-kun, a nadie en el equipo le queda suficiente tiempo para pertenecer a otro club —había comentado Suzuki-san con voz jocosa—, pero tu nivel es el mismo que el de muchos de tercer año, y ya que no puedes supervisar la practica de las personas de tu misma edad, pero tampoco necesitas seguir el entrenamiento básico, puedes usar esas dos horas para alguna otra actividad.

Tanta palabrería era innecesaria e incluso molesta, pero el joven Genichirou asintió y se despidió cortésmente. No importaba lo fastidioso que considerase a Suzuki-san, su habilidad realmente lo hacía merecedor del puesto de capitán, por lo que aguantar sus interminables charlas sería un pequeño precio a pagar por estar en el club.

Al otro día, en el club de tenis, encontró algo que parecía tan similar que comenzó a dudar. 

"Tal vez sería más conveniente concentrarme únicamente en una actividad" había pensando después de escuchar al vice-capitán anunciar el entrenamiento del día. Genichirou no tuvo, ni necesitó, tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que los comentarios a su alrededor le hicieron ver claramente que tipo de miembros tendría el equipo el siguiente año.

Por más que la mayoría de los que estaban allí estarían dedicados a algo más a mitad de año, Sanada no tenía intenciones de entrenar con semejantes haraganes, por lo que posiblemente esa sería la primera y última vez que pisaría una de las canchas de tenis del colegio.

Al terminar el numero de vueltas establecidas la mayoría de primer año -y algunos de segundo- lucían exhaustos, lo cual sirvió para reafirmar su decisión, y cuando el capitán Yagami comenzó a llamar a los nuevos miembros, indicándoles en que cancha tendrían un juego de práctica, lo único en la cabeza de Sanada era aplastar al desafortunado que jugaría contra él tan rápido como fuese posible, para luego excusarse e ir al club de kendo.

Ver a su oponente, un muchacho de su misma edad de apariencia delicada, no lo hizo cambiar de idea. Alguien como ese Yuki-algo necesitaría suerte para que su raqueta no saliera volando después de contestar cualquiera de sus tiros.

Sanada se acercó a la red, observando al otro con arrogancia. Para Genichirou el primer paso para asegurar la victoria era intimidar a su oponente y sabía que lo único que necesitaba para ello era su mirada, ya que incluso personas más altas y que le llevaban algunos años, tanto en edad como en experiencia, se ponían nerviosos al verlo a los ojos antes de un juego.

Aun así esta vez fue diferente. Al ver los ojos del otro Sanada estuvo apunto de ahogarse con su propia respiración. Su oponente, a primera vista, parecía débil y ciertamente era más bajo. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que lo estaba observando como si _él_ , Sanada Genichirou, fuese una simple piedra en el camino?

Si eso era lo que sus oponentes sentían antes de jugar contra él _casi_ sentía lástima por ellos. _Casi_. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso, ya que el momento en que otro le sonrió y le ofreció su mano el temor se transformó en rabia.

—Tengamos un buen juego. —Mecánicamente Sanada apretó la mano del otro, notando algo distraído lo callosa que estaba. Tal vez su oponente tenía verdaderas razones para confiar tanto en sí mismo, razonó, pero eso no quería decir que _él_ iba a verse afectado por eso.

Ahora estaba realmente concentrado en el juego, pero su propósito seguía siendo el mismo: acabar a su oponente tan pronto como fuese posible.

* * *

Si había algo de lo que Sanada estaba orgulloso era de su autocontrol. Él nunca perdía la calma, ni siquiera en la competencia más seria contra el mejor oponente, y le bastaba con tomar aire para dejar su mente en blanco y olvidar que estaba en desventaja.

¿Perder el control hasta el punto de tirar la raqueta contra el piso usando toda su fuerza? Impensable. Pero eso fue lo que hizo cuando perdió el tercer juego consecutivo.

Su acción atrajo la mirada de todos los que estaban viendo otros partidos, y por primera vez en muchos años Sanada no supo que decir.

—¿Estás bien, Sanada-kun? —Por alguna razón la voz dulce de su oponente pareció convencer a los demás de que había sido un accidente, y los que estaban viendo el partido desde el comienzo parecían renuentes a explicar lo que había sucedido en realidad.  
Cualquier otro habría agradecido eso, ya que lo libraría de la vergüenza y una posible sanción por su actitud, pero para Genichirou era una ofensa más.

Sanada _sabía_ como aceptar una derrota, pero que alguien jugase a medias y aun así consiguiese humillarlo era demasiado para él. No sólo eso: Genichirou estaba seguro que cada una de las palabras y sonrisas del tal Yuki-algo escondían centenares de burlas y _eso_ era algo que no podía aceptar ni perdonar.

Inconcientemente Sanada agarró con más fuerza la raqueta, la cual había recogido unos segundos antes, y se preparó para servir.

No importaba si el otro podía devolver cualquier bola con el doble de fuerza, no importaba si su técnica parecía perfecta o si su precisión era impecable. Él no podía permitir que el otro siguiese humillándolo así.

* * *

El resultado final fue seis a dos. A pesar de la derrota Sanada se sentía mejor consigo mismo, ya que había obligado a que su oponente tuviese que esforzarse para ganar los últimos juegos, además había conseguido borrarle esa molesta sonrisa.

Una victoria habría sido mejor, pero Sanada _realmente_ sabía aceptar sus derrotas y le era imposible negar que las habilidades del otro eran superiores a las suyas.

—¡Bien hecho, Yukimura! —Los gritos de algunos que se había acercado a ver el final del partido los acompañaron durante el camino hasta la red. " _Yukimura_ " repitió en su mente; ciertamente era un nombre que valía la pena recordar.

—Gracias por el juego —dijo seriamente, ofreciendo su mano, aceptando abiertamente su derrota. Yukimura tardó unos segundos en tomarla, pero en vez de darle un rápido apretón permaneció allí, observándolo. 'Incómodo' no era la palabra adecuada para describir como Genichirou se sentía, pero a pesar de ello no mostró ningún signo de ello.

—Escuché que te inscribiste en el club de kendo, Sanada. —La familiaridad con la que el otro le estaba hablando era tan aterradora como el hecho de que supiese algo sobre él, a pesar de que Genichirou no sabía nada sobre Yukimura—. Deberías retirarte. —El que el más bajo apretase su agarre hizo que Sanada se diera cuenta que no se trataba de una sugerencia; era una orden.

"Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones" habría sido algo que Sanada hubiese dicho normalmente, pero por lo visto tal palabra dejaba de existir cuando estaba cerca de Yukimura, por lo que simplemente asintió, sumiso. Al ver que el otro aun no lo soltaba bajó un poco su mirada, lo cual pareció complacer a Yukimura, quien al fin lo soltó.

—Ganemos el torneo nacional. —De haber sido otra persona Sanada habría tomado tal comentario como algo sin importancia, pero después de enfrentarse a Yukimura _sabía_ que lo decía en serio. Sin saber que responder lo siguió en silencio hacia la salida de la cancha, manteniéndose todo el tiempo unos pasos atrás.

* * *

El tercer día de escuela Sanada llegó media hora antes de lo debido para buscar al vice-capitán del equipo de kendo y entregar los papeles que hacían oficial su retiro del club.  
Contrario a lo que, posiblemente, habría hecho Suzuki-san de haberlo buscado a él, el vice-capitán aceptó su renuncia sin cuestionar su decisión, lo cual le quitó un peso de encima.

Una vez se encaminó a su salón intentó convencerse de que no lo había hecho por cumplir la orden disfrazada de sugerencia de Yukimura, simplemente el club de tenis tenía _algo_ que el club de kendo no.

Ignorar que no sabía que era ese _algo_ no era tan difícil, lo único que tenía que hacer era no pensar en ello.


End file.
